Thirteen Clashes! Gotei Juusan vs Juusan Kikan
by Moonlight Ace
Summary: Thirteen Arrancar calling themselves Organisation XIII storm Soul Society to find the 13 Captains waiting for them. Battles ensue. Some serious, most just plain weird.
1. Arrancar in Seireitei!

This Fanfic is brought to you by the makers of the Solar-powered torch and other useless crap.

P.S I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts so Square Enix and Tite Kubo "Pwease don't sue meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

"So, what do you think Yama-jii has to say to us this time, Nanao-chan?" asked Kyouraku, yawning. "I hope it doesn't take too long, I was enjoying my nap."

"You need to be alert, Kyouraku-taichou," answered Nanao, running to keep up with her captain's long strides. They entered the meeting hall usually reserved for captains to find that they were the last ones to arrive. They went to stand beside Ukitake and his two 3rd seats, Sentarou and Kiyone, just as Yamamoto-soutaichou entered the hall.

"Taichou and fukutaichou of the Gotei Juusan, we have a crisis on our hands. A group of Arrancar from Aizen's army are making their way towards Sereitei," Yamamoto announced, a grim look on his face.

"Here to fully explain the situation is Akon from the Bureau of Technological Development," he said, stepping aside to allow a man with several short horns on his forehead and a white lab coat to come forward.

"The Arrancar have pierced through the Severing World, by means of their own method of dimensional transfer, the Garganta, and will arrive in Seireitei in approximately 27 minutes, at the Gate of the White Way," reported Akon, shuffling his reports.

"How strong are the Arrancar?" demanded Komamura-taichou, his hand creeping towards his Zanpakutou.

"With our Arrancar radar, we have pinpointed that the level of most of them is roughly that of an Espada, meaning that they were mainly Adjuchas class Menos before becoming Arrancar," replied Akon, a large virtual radar appearing in the centre of the room. The radar had 12 red flashing dots within the Severing World.

"What's that, Akon-kun?" Kira asked, pointing at a green dot, hidden amongst the red dots.

"As I said, most of the Arrancar are roughly Espada level and therefore show up as red on the radar. This one is green, meaning it is far more powerful than an average Espada. This was most likely a Vasto Lorde class Menos, meaning that there is a possibility that these Arrancar could overrun Soul Society, unless we act now."

x

Just then, a messenger from the Secret Mobile Corps appeared in the room, using Shunpo. The messenger gave a quick salute to Soi Fon and then proceeded to run directly to Yamamoto-soutaichou with a message.

"Soutaichou-sama, the sky above Rukongai District 1 has been ripped apart by the entry of the Arrancar," the messenger said, puffing from the speed of his journey. Yamamoto dismissed him and turned to the Captains to dismiss them.

x

Meanwhile, in the Severing World, the Arrancar were almost through to Soul Society. Thirteen figures, shrouded in black coats and hoods were gathered in a circle, each of them concentrating their reiatsu into creating a Garganta to Soul Society. "Is it ready?" asked the leader.

"It is complete," twelve voices said, echoing away in the darkness.

A thin smile spread across the leader's cruel lips.

"Then let the annihilation of Soul Society, BEGIN!" he shouted as the Severing World shattered around them and Rukongai came into view.

x

Jidanbou sat against the gate, whittling what to him was a stick and to everybody else a large tree. He sighed heavily, bored witless, when he saw 13 black-clad and hooded figures fall from the sky and land neatly in front of him. Suddenly one of them pulled down his hood. Jidanbou caught a glimpse of wild, scruffy iron-grey hair and an eye patch, and then Jidanbou was unconscious, a glowing energy arrow in his back. The leader nodded to an Arrancar, who then walked forward and lifted the giant gate with a single hand. The Arrancar walked through the gate into Seireitei and rose into the sky.

x

In a flash, the captains assembled in the large square before the Western Gate, surrounded by other shinigami who had sensed the strangers' reiatsu.

"There they are!" cried an 11th squad Shinigami, drawing his Zanpakutou and jumping towards the Arrancar. Without any visible movement, the man was smashed back into a tower, dead.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Soul Society?" demanded Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"We are Organisation XIII, the most powerful Arrancar of the Glorious Army of Aizen-sama," declared the lead Arrancar as the others dispersed throughout Seireitei. "And now, the destruction of Soul Society is at hand!"

* * *

Please review or my legs will be broken (Or my self-esteem will just be crushed, whichever comes first)


	2. Midgets and Maidens

This chapter is brought to you by the mailman. sorry he was late... AGAIN!!

Enjoy

* * *

Hitsugaya and Soi Fon ran through Seireitei in the direction of the Shrine of Penitence. Suddenly, a kunai flew through the air at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakutou, beat it away and jumped back, in step with Soi Fon.

"My, my. I didn't think that you would dodge that." Hitsugaya and Soi Fon looked up at two figures, standing on the roof. One had the appearance of a young boy, with golden hair and armed with two giant keys. The other was a young woman with platinum blonde hair with a strange spike in it, and holding a handful of kunai. She gave a lazy flick, and the kunai on the ground flew back to her hand.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" shouted Hitsugaya, his Zanpakutou held threateningly.

"I am Larxene and he is Roxas, numbers 12 and 13 of Organisation XIII, and we have come to destroy Seireitei, by order of Aizen-sama," she answered.

"Over my dead body. I'll leave the squirt to you, squirt," cried Soi Fon, jumping towards Larxene, her own kunai in hand. They met with a clang of metal, and both sped away to a different location.

"I hate when people call me squirt," said Hitsugaya and Roxas in unison. They both gave a rare smile and began to exchange blows.

x

Larxene and Soi Fon continued to fight on even footing, exact equals in hand-to-hand combat and weapons. The battlefield they stood on was already flat, and pocked with holes from the reiatsu they let off while fighting.

"You're not bad, but let's see how you do against this," said Larxene, jumping back. She drew her Zanpakutou from its sheath and called its name.

"Spark, Hiraishin." Larxene began to glow yellow, the kunai embedding themselves in her back. Soi Fon watched in horrified fascination as Larxene's transformation was completed. She now resembled an armoured harpy, electricity pouring out of her back to form wings.

"What think you of my Resurreccion?" asked Larxene, a sneer stretched across her cold, beautiful face.

"Not too much, bitch!" yelled Soi Fon, unsheathing her own Zanpakutou.

"Sting to death, Suzumebachi." Soi Fon charged towards Larxene, her Zanpakutou ready to kill. But before she could get close to Larxene, her wings turned into electric spears and flew at her heart. She quickly dodged these and met Larxene's electric claws, head-to-head. They both flew past each other, Larxene with a black butterfly burned onto her right arm, and Soi Fon cut all over.

"Strange technique you use, woman," Larxene said, examining her arm with interest. "But you should be able to tell that you will die if you get that close to me again. I must show this mark to Syazel Aporro-sama."

"If that's the case, then I've already got a plan in mind," whispered Soi Fon, tearing the back and shoulders off her uniform.

"Forgive me, Yoruichi-sama," she whispered as her arm began to become covered in a white kidou.

"Your little light show won't save you from my power!" screamed Larxene, charging forward, her hands glowing with electricity.

"Shunko!" cried Soi Fon. The kidou blasted out from her arm, spearing through Larxene's cold heart. She just gaped for a few seconds, and then she fell back, her lifeless body disintegrating into spirit particles.

Soi Fon fell back, completely exhausted from the attack. What she did not expect was to be caught. Soi Fon looked up and gasped as she saw the smiling face of her mentor and idol, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"You did great, Soi Fon," said Yoruichi, giving her a warm, wide smile.

"Yoruichi-sama…" thought Soi Fon weakly, drifting to sleep. _Arigato._

x

Hitsugaya twisted around Hyourinmaru, preparing for another shot against Roxas. Roxas kept blocking his attacks, but was being held back by the power of his Zanpakutou. Suddenly he sensed the disappearance of Larxene's reiatsu.

"So, the fool got herself killed, huh?" Roxas said. "Serves her right for underestimating her opponent. I guess this means I can't take it easy anymore, otherwise Xemnas will lecture me again." Roxas drew the keyblades together and twirled them around.

"Unlock, Meguriau Kagi." Roxas body began to glow with the powers of light and darkness as his powers were awakened. At the end of his Resurreccion, he resembled a normal person, except his body was now separated into light and dark halves, while spikes covered his back and shoulders.

Roxas began to overwhelm Hitsugaya, his light power blinding Hitsugaya, while his dark powers shot off a black Cero blast at him.

"Guess there is no other way," panted a bloody Hitsugaya, his reiatsu spiking.

"Bankai!" roared Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru fusing with his body. He now looked part human, part ice dragon, complete with an icy katana.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru," cried Hitsugaya charging forward, directly at Roxas. Roxas blocked the attack, but as they moved apart, Roxas noticed that part of his keyblade was frozen over.

"Ryusenka!" yelled Hitsugaya, thousands of ice bullets soaring at Roxas, who retaliated with a black and white Cero blast.

"Thanks for giving me the time to prepare my technique," whispered Hitsugaya, backing off, as he executed his final attack.

"Sennen Hyoro!" roared Hitsugaya, one hundred ice pillars forming around Roxas.

"Die," whispered Hitsugaya, clenching his fist, causing the ice pillars to move in and crush Roxas.

x

Hitsugaya, completely exhausted, simply fell backwards to the floor, unconscious. A dark figure stepped out from behind the icy debris and approached the unconscious Hitsugaya.

"Pity about Roxas," said the man, pulling back his sleeve and placing it over Hitsugaya.

"Still, this boy will be quite helpful," he said, a sliver of Hitsugaya's ice-reiatsu pouring out of the boy and into the man.

"Thanks for your kind assistance, little captain-san," he said, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Glossary:

Hiraishin Flying Thunder God

Hyourinmaru Ice Ring

Daiguren Hyourinmaru Great Crimson Ice Ring

Ryusenka Dragon Hail Frame

Sennen Hyoro Thousand Year Ice Prison

Meguriau Kagi Key of Destiny


	3. Braniac Battle: Experiments Clash!

This chapter is brought to you by the following sponsors... Oh wait, we don't have any sponsors... Dammit, i knew there was something i was supposed to have done. Oh well.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mayuri pulled himself out of the wall to continue his silent capture. He was stalking one of the weaker members of the Arrancar group, so as to knock it out and bring it back to the Bureau of Technological Development for some testing. Mayuri was able to tell that already, two of the thirteen Arrancar had bitten the dust, compliments of the 2nd and 10th squad captains. This particular Arrancar seemed to be one of the weaker ones.

"You shouldn't try to mask such a murderous reiatsu like that," said the Arrancar suddenly, stopping in his tracks. "It puts all superior Arrancar and Shinigami to shame." Mayuri yet again, pulled himself out of the wall, pieces of the wall flaking off of him.

"It seems you are quite the specimen," Mayuri said, staring at him in delight. "What's your name, Arrancar?"

"Number 6 of Organisation XIII, Zexion," he answered. "What's yours, Shinigami?" "You see, I too am very interested in studying and experimenting on other life forms."

"I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou of the 12th squad, and chief of the Bureau of Technological Development," Mayuri answered, his excitement barely contained.

"Why don't you come with me, and we'll have some fun on the experiment table," said Mayuri, removing the sickle from his ear, and bringing out a dissection knife.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't swing that way," said Zexion, bringing out his own equipment. "Why don't you come with me to Hueco Mundo, and I'll be sure to do my best not to kill you in my experiments. Mind you, I did say I _may_ not kill you," he said, his eyes flashing in menace.

"It seems we are at an impasse," said Mayuri, sheathing his tools, and drawing his Zanpakutou. "I do not wish to kill you, so as I can experiment and research on the Arrancar species. However you will not come with me, nor I with you. I guess the only way to solve this, is to drag you to lab myself." Mayuri raised his Zanpakutou up to his face while Zexion thought up a plan in order to be able to study a live Shinigami.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo," whispered Mayuri, his Zanpakutou transforming into a golden trident.

"Damn, where did that bastard run off to?" Zexion swore, running through the streets after Mayuri. During the long and technological battle between Zexion and Mayuri (A fight so astounding and climatic, that it wouldn't be possible to be described in one of my cheap-ass stories) Mayuri had managed to steal Zexion's research kit. The worst thing for Zexion was the kit contained his calculator _and _his diary. Even worse than that, the diary contained information about his secret crush on Menoly! Suddenly, the kit was thrown out from a corner of the street. Zexion ran to it and jumped on to it, only to have it pulled away, at the last second. By Mayuri's electric fishing line.

Several Sonido's and an electric zap or two later, Zexion reached Mayuri's hiding place, a laboratory with many different test subjects in cages or tubes. Suddenly, a table with many different sharp pointy objects came hurtling at him. He quickly jumped back, only to be strapped to a dissection table. Mayuri and several Shinigami came up to the table to begin their research.

"It's a good thing that you came to me of your own free will, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to test your powers," said Mayuri, a huge grin on his face, as he wheeled over a strange helmet-like device.

"This Memory Scanner will access your memories and the information you can give us and portray them on this computer," said Mayuri, powering up the machine. "This may hurt a bit. Actually, who am I kidding, this will hurt a lot!" he laughed manically as he began his research.

"This is…." Mayuri stuttered.

"Is something the matter, Mayuri-sama?" asked Nemu cautiously.

"Of course there is, you stupid fool!" barked Mayuri. "This information, plus the fact that my research experiment has suddenly faded away leaving no reiatsu traces behind is something of top priority, and needs to be given to the sou-taichou immediately!" screeched Mayuri, throwing the information at Nemu and returning to his studies.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama," said Nemu quietly as she turned around and disappeared.

"If this information is true, then Soul Society is in grave danger," whispered Mayuri, a shadow of anxiety passing across his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far. Next chapter: Renji and Axel: the Red Head Rage Fest


	4. Renji vs Axel: the Red Head Rage Fest!

This Chapter is brought to you by Starving Teachers Inc, and is dedicated to Kira2212 for being the first reviewer for this story, and for reviewing every chapter so far.

Thank you so much

Enjoy

* * *

"Everybody take a Hell Butterfly and track the Arrancar we saw earlier!" roared Renji to his subordinates. "If you manage to find the Arrancar, do not confront it. Just hold it off until Kuchiki-taichou or I can get there."

"Hai, Abarai-fukutaichou!" screamed his 6th squad platoon, marching off in pursuit of the Arrancar, who had already killed nine of his squad.

"Kuso! Where could that bastard have go-," Renji said, running directly into someone.

"Teme, watch where you're going!" said Renji, getting back to his feet, then realising that it was Rukia he had crashed into.

"Rukia-cha….. I mean Rukia, what do you think you're doing here?" stuttered Renji. "You know that you're not allowed to fight the Arrancar, unless you're a taichou or fukutaichou, and you're not even a seated officer."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"Since when do you care about the rules, Mr sneak-off-to-the-bar-for-strip-poker-night?" said Rukia, batting her eyelids, innocently. "My, my, you have some disgusting habits, fukutaichou," she said, in perfect imitation of her brother.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" said a teasing voice from the roof. Renji and Rukia looked up and saw a cloaked figure. The person jumped off the rooftop and landed lightly, continuing his speech.

"Say, you're pretty cute. Wanna go get a drink?" the man said, pointing at Rukia.

"Kisama. Who are you?" said Rukia, drawing her Zanpakutou and pointing it at his heart.

"The name's Axel," said the figure, throwing back his hood, revealing a large quantity of spiked flaming red hair. "Got it memorized?" Axel said, pointing at his own head. "Number 8 in Organisation XIII."

"And soon, you'll have a new name!" roared Renji, unsheathing his Zanpakutou. "DEAD!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji cried, his Zanpakutou becoming spiked. Renji flicked his Zanpakutou, and Zabimaru stretched out towards Axel. Axel quickly materialised two red chakram and blocked the attack. "That just plain SUCKED!" yelled Axel, throwing his chakram at Renji, the tips of the chakram becoming flames.

"And you say my attack sucked," screamed Renji, spinning Zabimaru around to deflect the attack. Renji suddenly realised that the last attack had set part of his hair on fire.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Renji, dancing on the spot, attempting to put his hair out. "Hot, hot, hot, hot- gee, thanks Rukia," said Renji sarcastically, for Rukia had just used the ice from her Zanpakutou to put his hair out. In doing so however, she had also turned his hair into an ice sculpture.

"Come here, woman!" cried Axel, a thread of fire coming out of his finger and twisting around Rukia's waist. Axel pulled the thread and she zoomed towards him, unable to use her Zanpakutou, then as she got close, Axel stepped forward and kissed Rukia on the cheek.

Renji started gaping like a fish, his mouth constantly opening and closing. Rukia went bright red, just as Axel got bored and chucked her over a few buildings. Renji came to his senses, and his whole face went the same shade of red as a traffic light.

"BANKAI!" howled Renji, his Zanpakutou becoming an enormous snake with the face of a baboon. Renji himself had gained a shaggy fur coat on his shoulders, with a skull on one side.

"Hhio Zabimaru!" roared Renji, his flaming reiatsu surrounding his Zanpakutou as he slammed it into Axel, setting his hair on fire. Axel blew out the fire on his hair, and grinned.

"Looks like this won't be so boring after a-" began Axel, as he noticed that Roxas' reiatsu had almost disappeared.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Axel, surprising Renji. "Hang in there Roxas!"

Suddenly, Axel turned towards Renji, a look of pure hatred on his face. "You and all the other Shinigami bastards are going to pay!" screamed Axel, pulling his chakram up close to his face.

"Burn brightly, Gokakyu Jujin!" roared Axel, fire surrounding his whole body. At the end of his Resurreccion, Axel resembled a huge flaming wolf, with a long, spiked tail.

"Prepare to die, Shinigami!" roared Axel, charging at Renji, who in turn, flung his Bankai, directly at the newly transformed Axel.

The battle went on and on for about an hour before they became tired.

"Looks like… neither of us… can take… much more," Axel said, panting.

"I guess… it comes down… to the next… attack," said Renji, panting almost as hard. They both began gathering their last bits of power to launch a final move.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" roared Renji, his Bankai firing a dense, red ball of reiatsu from the baboon's mouth.

"Ryuuka!" screamed Axel, a flaming dragon soaring out of the flaming beast's mouth. The attacks collided with each other and as the smoke cleared, both of them had reverted back to normal. Suddenly, Rukia came running past Renji, and slapped Axel, knocking him down.

"Kisama! How dare you kiss me!" said Rukia, drawing her Zanpakutou, and turning him into an ice sculpture. "It would probably be best if we take him back alive so we can question him," said Rukia, sheathing her sword. Renji just nodded, still dumbstruck from Rukia's attack. He staggered over to her to help move the ice man named Axel. Axel was almost passed out, and had time to think one thing.

"_Forgive me… Roxas."_

_

* * *

_

Kenpachi's up next, in Besrker battle! Kenpachi vs Saix


	5. Berserker Battle: Kenpachi vs Saix

The dark figure strode through the passage, a pile of unconscious Shinigami in his wake

The dark figure strode through the passage, a pile of unconscious Shinigami in his wake. He paused at the next wall, throwing off his hood to reveal a large mane of silver hair. The man smirked at the defeated Shinigami, then suddenly gasped and bent down on one knee as an impossibly powerful reiatsu hit him. He looked around wildly, his Zanpakutou in hand. Just as the reiatsu spiked higher, he heard the tinkle of bells, becoming closer and closer with the ominous reiatsu. Just in time, he pulled his Zanpakutou above his head, blocking an insanely strong blow.

"Hey, you're not too bad," said a giant man, grinning. The silver haired man pulled away, studying the man. He wore a tattered captain's haori, an eye patch and several bells attached to a mass of very spiky hair.

"Identify yourself, Shinigami captain," said the man, attempting to push him back with his reiatsu as the captain released even more reiatsu.

"Captain of the 11th squad, Zaraki Kenpachi," he replied, a huge grin on his demon face. Suddenly, something small and pink jumped off of Kenpachi's back and landed on the floor. The thing turned out to be a hyperactive little girl.

"I'm Kusajishi Yachiru, Vice-captain of 11th squad, and you can call him Ken-chan," squealed the girl. "What's your name, or can I call you Crossface?"

He just couldn't believe this girl could be a vice-captain, or that this huge thug was hanging out with a little hyper girl.

"Number 7 of Organisation XIII, Saix the Luna Diviner."

"Yachiru, get out of the way and don't interfere," said Kenpachi, drawing his sword.

"Awww, Ken-chan never lets me have any fun," said Yachiru, pretending to pout, while using Shunpo to get to a safe distance.

"How about I take the first shot?" yelled Saix, rushing forward with his sword. Kenpachi just stood there and let himself be hit by the full force of the attack. Saix pulled away, shocked. His hand was bloody, but Kenpachi was uninjured.

"Is that all you got?" asked a bored voice as Saix looked up. Kenpachi loomed over him, his Zanpakutou swinging down.

Saix pulled back, panting. They had only been fighting for five minutes, at best, and Saix was cut all over, but Kenpachi hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Looks like I don't have a choice," said Saix, pulling his hammer-like Zanpakutou close to his face, light shining off it into a small moon above his head. "Rise, Kage Byakko." The moonlight encompassed Saix as his body transformed. He now looked like a human wolf, with blades for teeth.

"Looks like this might get interesting," said Kenpachi as Saix slashed at him, leaving two long cuts across Kenpachi's chest. Saix circled him, and pounced at him, cutting him again.

"It's a pity, but all good things must come to an end," sighed Kenpachi, lifting his eye patch slightly. The reiatsu released from the removal of the eye patch literally made Saix a star. The reiatsu hardened around his blade, until the reiatsu just obliterated everything around him. Saix screamed a piercing howl as his body was torn apart by Kenpachi's sheer force. After four seconds, all that was left of Saix were a few smouldering lumps of flesh and a couple of fragments from his Zanpakutou.

"Pity, I thought that he might have been a bit more entertaining than that," said Kenpachi, sheathing his blade and examining the few injuries he had sustained.

"Yay, Ken-chan won!" shouted Yachiru, jumping onto Kenpachi's back.

"Might as well head back," said Kenpachi, walking away, and then stopping suddenly as he noticed another reiatsu.

"Then again, I might just have another victim, waiting for me," said Kenpachi, grinning as he ran towards the unfortunate victim.

The figure walked towards the remains of Saix while shivering slightly.

"That Kenpachi is like a demon," said the man, extending his hand across the remaining claw of Saix, Kenpachi's blood still on it. "Still, he proved quite useful in defeating Saix and giving me access to two different reiatsu," he said, smirking as two faint slivers of reiatsu drained from the claw. One reiatsu was an ominous yellow, while the other one was silver.

"Thank you for the help, Kenpachi-dono."


	6. The Plan

Axel staggered through the icy street, desperately searching for Roxas

Axel staggered through the icy street, desperately searching for Roxas. He had been in a fight with Renji and had his mind scanned. With his enemies now his allies, Axel was free to track down the barely alive Roxas with the help of Renji. Axel thought back to when he and Roxas first planned this.

"Are you sure you want to help the Shinigami, Roxas?" said Axel, his face showing concern.

"We won't be helping them, we'll be fighting a common enemy," answered Roxas. "We shouldn't have to stand by and allow Aizen to take over," said Roxas, his black keyblade appearing as he smashed a small statue of Aizen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," smiled Axel. "Just, don't die on me alright?" he said, suddenly becoming more serious. "Cause you're the only friend I've got and everyone else is loyal to Aizen."

"I'm an off-cut from when Xemnas was created, but everybody else was created from him," said Roxas, a ball of light appearing in his right hand while a ball of darkness appeared in his left hand. "Xemnas has power over nothingness, and he once had power over the rest of the Organisation's powers. What the Organisation doesn't know is that Xemnas created them in order to master all of the powers he had, and once they have mastered his original powers, he will use his powers of nothingness to reabsorb those powers. The attack on Soul Society is just so we can collect other powers that he can take," said Roxas angrily, merging the light and dark together and hurling it at the remains of the statue.

"Unless we stop him first," said Axel, his flaming chakram appearing in his hands.

"First of all, we must get into Seireitei and allow one of our minds to be read, thus revealing the truth to the Shinigami," said Roxas. "By then, the captains will have taken down most of the Organisation, and will be able to help us kill Xemnas."

"The invasion will be starting soon, so let's get out of here before they realise what we are up to," said Axel, grinning.

"Make it back alive," said Roxas, holding out his hand. Axel grinned and took it, and together they did a war cry and departed.


	7. Coward vs Healer An Unexpected Deal!

This chapter is brought to you by the milkman because the first mailman was in a car crash with the second mailman and the third mailman got hit by the ambulance.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Arrancar crept silently by himself through a garden within Seireitei, hoping not to run into any trouble. Even in the Organisation, there were still some cowards, all of them him. He stopped suddenly, noticing a woman on the porch beyond the bush he was hiding under. She had long, braided hair, flowing over her front instead of down her back, and wore a white captain's haori. He quickly decided that it would be wise not to fight a captain level Shinigami, and instead decided to go pick a fight with an unranked Shinigami.

"I know you are there, so please come out, Arrancar-san," said the woman, turning towards where the man crouched. He froze, his flea-like courage coming into effect.

"If you come out now, I promise I will hear you out before I attack," said the woman, a motherly smile spread across her lips. Slowly, the Arrancar stepped out of his hiding spot and stood in front of the woman.

"May I ask your name?" she said, still sitting and drinking tea. The man was startled. He had not expected such a nice welcome, from the enemy no less.

"My n-n-name is D-D-Demyx," stuttered the unfortunate man.

"My name is Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th squad," said Unohana, gesturing for Demyx to sit down next to her. Demyx cautiously approached, and sat down, about one metre from her. She gave him a warm smile and asked one of her squad members to bring another cup and the pot of tea. The young boy was very flustered from being talked to directly by the captain. Now he seemed worried that he was serving tea to the enemy.

"Um… thank you Unohana-san," said Demyx, accepting a cup of tea from her. Unohana looked out at the sky, and sighed.

"I am a captain, but I dislike fighting," she said, still looking at the sky. "I am sure that you feel this way too, which is why you have not attacked me yet," she said, turning back to him, still smiling warmly. "But because we both must fight, I would like to make a deal with you," Unohana said, pulling out a deck of playing cards from within her robe.

"What kind of deal?" asked Demyx, shyly.

"Strip poker," said Unohana, shuffling the deck of cards. "If you are the first to lose all of your clothes, then you will return to Hueco Mundo, and if I lose my clothes, then me and my entire squad shall surrender," she said, smiling as Demyx turned red, thinking about playing strip poker with her. "Does that sound fair, Demyx-san?"

"Okay, it sounds better than fighting each other, Unohana-san," replied Demyx, putting on his poker face while Unohana smiled at him and began dealing the cards.

"Okay, I know you can't beat this hand," said Demyx, shivering. He was down to his boxers, while Unohana hadn't removed anything at all.

"I'm not sure if my hand is good enough, so it looks like my clothes are next to come off," said Unohana, while Demyx blushed. Demyx laid out his cards, a triumphant look on his face.

"Three of a kind," said Demyx, laying out three aces. He began to play some victory music on his sitar, while Unohana tapped along to the beat. During the match, Demyx had pulled out his sitar and played some music and Unohana had requested some songs and now she really liked his musical skills.

"Unfortunately, I have a royal flush. Sorry," said Unohana, laying out her cards. Demyx's jaw dropped, and then he sighed, got behind his sitar and took off his boxers.

"Do I have to keep myself uncovered?" asked the naked Demyx, shivering from the cold. Unohana shook her head, much to his relief.

"No, but you do have to return to Hueco Mundo now, as our agreement states," said Unohana, smiling warmly. "I do hope we get to meet again, Demyx-san."

"Yes, I hope we can see each other again. Maybe when we do I can play you some more music," said Demyx, blushing madly. Unohana smiled, and walked towards him. She walked up close to him and kissed him on the cheek, sending his face as red as a traffic light.

"Goodbye, Demyx-san," said Unohana, walking back to her squad compound.

"Goodbye… Unohana-chan," said Demyx, whispering the last bit to himself.

Demyx crept towards the white building from when the Arrancar had entered Seireitei. He was completely naked and creeping behind his sitar when he bumped into a big, solid object. He fell backwards, and gulped, realising that the object was a captain Shinigami, wearing a torn haori and an eye patch.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said the giant, drawing his jagged sword.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" screamed Demyx, opening a Garganta hole in the sky, but before he could jump into it, he was kicked through it by the eye patch man with brutal force.

Demyx woke up in Aizen's room, Aizen bending over him.

"Demyx, why are you naked and in my room?" asked Aizen.

"When I got to Seireitei, I played poker with a captain woman, named Unohana and…" said Demyx, very quickly.

"Oh, you got pokered by Unohana," said Aizen, knowingly. "Don't worry, she got me too."

Just then, Gin and Tousen walked into the room. Gin took one look at Demyx and then said "Unohana strikes again."

"Did you all lose to Unohana-san?" asked Tousen.

"Yeah, she is so hard to beat, but so hard to resist," said Gin, a nosebleed quickly occurring.

"I didn't think that when I beat her," said Tousen, quietly.

"YOU BEAT HER?" screamed Aizen and Gin.

"Oh man, how hot was she?" they asked simultaneously.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm kind of blind," said Tousen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Aizen and Gin, their faces dropping.

"I got a picture of her, but everyone says it's not what they're looking for," said Tousen, pulling out a small picture from his robe. Aizen and Gin grabbed the photo, and their hopes were dashed.

"Yeah Tousen, nice shot of her face."

* * *

Awww, that's so sweet. maybe it's only me, but i think Demyx and Unohana make a really sweet pairing.

This chapter is dedicated to my faithful readers Kira 2212 and Meyrinn. CHIBI'S RULE!!


	8. Dragon vs Hawk: The Brute Force Battle!

Hisagi barely managed to get back up after the last attack, his clothes in tatters and his body bloody

Hisagi barely managed to get back up after the last attack, his clothes in tatters and his body bloody. He was fighting an insanely powerful opponent, who so far had only attacked with his fists.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I have no other choice," said the man throwing back his hood, revealing short orange hair, similar to Ichigo's. "I thought you should see my face and know my name, before you die," the man gathered the reiatsu around his fist, preparing for a Bala blast.

"Lexaeus of organisation XIII," he heard the man say as Hisagi passed out, his wounds taking their toll.

"Yo, Ichigo," shouted a savage voice from the roof of one of the buildings. Lexaeus looked up and saw a bald man, wearing a huge grin, jumping towards him like a monkey.

"Oh wait, you're not Ichigo, but you have the same hair," said the man, the grin sliding off his face. "Pity, I wanted to have a good fight with Ichigo, but I guess you'll have to do," he said.

"What is your name, brave man," said Lexaeus, lowering his fist.

"Name's Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th squad, and I'm going to be the one to kick your sorry ass, for what you did to Hisagi," said Ikkaku, his gaze flickering to where Hisagi lay.

"I can sense that your reiatsu is stronger than his, even though you are lower ranked than he is," said Lexaeus, his gaze flickering to the roof. "And I know that you're up there so come on out," he said, firing a Cero blast at the rooftops. A single figure jumped out of the rubble, landing nimbly next to Ikkaku.

"Don't interfere Yumichika, just take Hisagi to the 4th squad and get him fixed up," said Ikkaku, talking to the man wearing a strange orange collar and even stranger eyebrows.

"Have fun, Ikkaku," said Yumichika, easily lifting the other man onto his shoulder, and disappearing.

Ikkaku drew back from his last blow, his face alight with excitement. It was rare for him to find an opponent that could withstand his devastating blows. Now he had an opponent that could not only take his hits, but had enough power to make Ikkaku actually fight back hard.

"You're tougher than I thought, Hawk-Head," said Ikkaku, grinning and wiping some of his blood off his arm.

"What do you mean by Hawk-head?" asked Lexaeus, inspecting several wounds of his own. "Do you mean to insult me?"

"Nah, it's just that with that punk-ass hairdo, ya look like you've got a hawk sitting on your head," said Ikkaku, grinning at the look on Lexaeus's face.

"I noticed that you hold your sword in your right hand and at the same time you hold your sheath in your left hand," said Lexaeus, eyeing Ikkaku. "You will occasionally switch your sword and sheath hands, in order to confuse your opponents and defeat them." "That shows that you are capable of being at least a fukutaichou, yet you are only 3rd seat," "I would like to know why you are not higher ranked,"

"I prefer not to have to bother with the troublesome duties of a higher ranking officer, so I hide my true powers," replied Ikkaku, twirling his weapons around, then bringing the ends together.

"Grow, Houzukimaru," screamed Ikkaku, the sheath merging with the sword and transforming into a spear. "The real battle starts here, Hawk-Head," he yelled, charging at Lexaeus. Lexaeus fired a red Cero at Ikkaku, who dodged it and stabbed at him with the spear. Lexaeus blocked the attack with his bare hands smirking, and then quickly jumped away, a large cut in his hand. Somehow this crazy man had managed to cut his iron skin. After all, Lexaeus had the strongest Hierro of the entire Organisation, but he had somehow been wounded.

"You're pretty sharp, Hawk-Head," said Ikkaku, twirling his Zanpakutou above his head. "You can at least tell that you were gonna lose an arm,"

"I see that fighting you with minimal strength would be nothing, except dishonour for you, and death for me," said Lexaeus, unsheathing his Zanpakutou. "It's time to fight you, with all I have," he said, stabbing his Zanpakutou into the ground.

"Quake, Ishi no Taka," rumbled Lexaeus, the earth beneath Lexaeus splitting, causing Lexaeus to fall into the chasm. Ikkaku jumped away until the chasm had stopped widening. Suddenly, Lexaeus rose from the pit, a pair of stone wings protruding from his back. His fists had also become iron-like boulders, and the rest of his body resembled Komamura-taichou's bankai.

"The real battle starts here, little man," said Lexaeus, firing a massive Bala blast at Ikkaku. Ikkaku manoeuvred around the attack, and slashed at the titanic Arrancar, However his Zanpakutou barely hurt Lexaeus at all. Ikkaku managed to separate Houzukimaru around the titan's neck but was unable to damage his iron-hard body. Suddenly, Lexaeus fired a grey Cero at Ikkaku, the force of the reiatsu blowing Ikkaku away.

"That was my special Tsuchikage Cero blast," said Lexaeus, walking towards the bloody Ikkaku. "You're the first person to survive it, you should consider yourself very special,"

"Looks like no one is around, but just so you don't tell anyone about it, I have to kill ya," muttered Ikkaku standing up, his torso covered in cuts.

"BANKAI!" screamed Ikkaku, an enormous cloud of crimson reiatsu surrounding Ikkaku and his Zanpakutou. Once the reiatsu had dissipated, Lexaeus could see that Ikkaku's shikai had transformed into two large halberds with a third on his back, a dragon-shaped gauge carved into the third blade.

"Ryuumon Houzukimaru!" shouted Ikkaku, his face splitting into a wide grin as he twirled the two blades on his fingers. He lunged forward, throwing the blades at Lexaeus, who attempted to block it, but instead lost his hand.

"That thing is just a huge increase in power… nothing else," gasped Lexaeus, clutching his bloody stump of an arm. "You can't beat me with power alone."

"Wanna bet," said Ikkaku, leaping over him, and slicing deep into Lexaeus shoulder, but as he went past, Lexaeus noticed that the dragon gauge on his bankai was slowly filling with red reiatsu.

"It looks like you finally figured out what my bankai is doin," said Ikkaku, noticing that he was looking at the gauge. "My bankai is a lazy bastard, so it takes awhile for Houzukimaru to wake up," he said spinning the blades around in the air, the red gauge almost full. "When the red gauge hits max… BOOM!" he yelled, charging at Lexaeus again. The gauge was almost completely filled, the red reaching to the dragon's neck.

"Time's up, dipshit," roared Ikkaku, the red completely filling the dragon gauge. Lexaeus ran at Ikkaku, firing a Cero blast at him, just as a massive blast of reiatsu surged out of the tip of the blades, completely engulfing Lexaeus. Lexaeus cried out once, just before his body was turned to ashes. Ikkaku dismissed his bankai form, and barely managed to stay on his feet, as he hit the ground.

"Not so indestructible now, are you Hawk-head?" said Ikkaku breathing heavily, a wide grin present on his face. Suddenly, he felt an enormous reiatsu near to him, and spun around, noticing the man in the wreckage, his face hidden beneath the black hood he wore.

"Well done, Ikkaku-kun." Said the man, walking towards him. Ikkaku tensed, his words caught in his throat, as he tried hard not to black out.

"Sadly, I have need of your powers… so," said the man, punching Ikkaku in the gut, knocking him out. Ikkaku fell to the ground, a red reiatsu and a grey reiatsu slithering out of him and into the man.

"How lucky… it seems as though Lexaeus left him a bit of reiatsu," whispered the man, walking away. "A fine collection today, it seems."


	9. Battle of the Twin Shinigami

This weeks chapter is brought to you by the moose of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! a moose once bit my sister

* * *

"This doesn't look too good, does it Kyouraku?" asked Ukitake, back-to-back with his best friend.

"Now why would you say that, Ukitake?" answered Kyouraku, still smiling slightly.

"Well, we're fighting two Arrancar, who are Espada level, and we are up against the wall," said Ukitake, not taking his eyes off of their opponents, a blonde man with an ice shield, and a tall man wielding six lances and a mane of greasy dreadlocks. "Apart from that, everything is absolutely fine."

"Its good to focus on the positive things in life, not the nasty stuff," answered Kyouraku sagely, blocking a devastating blow with his Zanpakutou.

"You can't block our attacks forever, Shinigami bastards!" screamed the blonde man, firing an icy Cero at Ukitake, who blocked it with a Kidou spell.

"I'm guessing that you aren't happy about being paired with him, are you?" asked Kyouraku slyly, talking to the dreadlocked man. The man slowly turned towards the blonde man, then back to Kyouraku and nodded.

"Xaldin doesn't even talk, but together we will overthrow Aizen, and become the rulers of Hueco Mundo," said the blonde man angrily, throwing a Bala blast at Kyouraku, who deflected it with one hand.

"What makes you think that I'm going to go along with what you say, Vexen?" asked Xaldin slowly, in a deep long voice. "I do not wish to overthrow Aizen-sama; I just want to be free to do as I wish."

"Then I'll just obliterate you!" screamed Vexen, brandishing his shield. But before he could do anything with it, Xaldin lifted all six lances onto his shoulders, and incinerated Vexen with a six shot Cero.

x

"My apologies for my ex-comrades vulgar behaviour," said Xaldin, bowing to them both. "I am going to release my Zanpakutou to fight you both, and I suggest that you do likewise, or it won't be a fair fight." "I am doing this to thank you for opening my mind and telling me what I should do, is what I want to do." "And that is to have a fair fight to the death with you two, in order to test my strength.

"I guess it can't be helped, seeing as how your reiatsu is so strong," said Kyouraku, bowing to the Arrancar, and unsheathing his Zanpakutou.

"It will be an honour to fight with you, Xaldin-san," said Ukitake, also bowing and unsheathing his sword.

"So, I guess from now on, were enemies, right?" said Xaldin, twirling his lances above his head. "In that case, let's have a good match."

"All the waves become my shield," recited Ukitake, swishing his Zanpakutou through the air. "All the lightning become my sword." "Sogyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake's Zanpakutou had split into two swords, joined by a thin red cord, with tiles running along the cord. The swords looked similar to harpoons, but the reiatsu that ran along the blades made them look far more menacing.

"The Flower God's cries, dishevelled in the wind of flowers," recited Kyouraku, taking a stance, with his two swords crossed. "Dishevelled in the Heaven's Wind's, the Heavenly Demon laughs." "Katen Kyoukotsu." Kyouraku's Zanpakutou was also a pair of blades, but his were not joined and resembled scimitars or falchions.

"Oh, so you two are Ukitake Juushirou, and Kyouraku Shunsui, the legendary captains, who both wield twin Zanpakutou, the only ones of their kind in all of Soul Society." Said Xaldin, his face alight with interest. "This should prove quite the battle then." Xaldin crossed all of the lances onto his shoulders and hardened his reiatsu.

"Soar, Ryuu no Senpuu," shouted Xaldin. Wind swirled all around his body, shrouding Xaldin in a thick mist. The mist cleared, showing Xaldin's lower half the body of a wind dragon, and his upper body covered in Arrancar armour.

"The real battle starts here," screamed Xaldin, firing a Cero blast at Kyouraku and Ukitake, who threw similar attacks at the blast, causing it to explode.

"SHINIGAMI!"

* * *

I know that i used to make a chapter translation, but i'm far too lazy for that. this weeks chapter is dedicated to Kira 2212, and this chapter is a two parter, so it will be finished... eventually.


	10. Ultimate Technique: Typhoon Water Vortex

This weeks (months, years, i haven't updated in forever) chapter is brought to you by the Lawn Ninja Squad, a gardening experiment gone terribly wrong. this chapter is also dedicated to my friend Alexis. i only wish that we could be more than friends. random and awkward comments aside, enjoy the chapter. Bleach and Kingdom Hearts still do not belong to me (Not for long Mwahahaha).

* * *

Xaldin rushed at Kyouraku and Ukitake, the wind of his Resurreccion slicing the buildings around them into rubble. A blade of wind flew through the air towards Ukitake, who quickly blocked it with a Kidou spell.

"Kyouraku, I think we're in trouble," shouted Ukitake above the gales of the Arrancar's storm.

"Yeah, it may end up that we have to use Bankai, but then again I don't really think I can be bothered," replied Kyouraku, blocking a blast of wind with a similar air bomb from his own Zanpakutou.

"Whatever happens, we have to make sure that the Arrancar never passes into the compound, or else both our squads are going to die," shouted Ukitake, his blades slicing through the air towards Xaldin, only to be blocked by the steel skin of the Arrancar. Both of the captains were sending surges of reiatsu at the Arrancar, but to no avail. And Kyouraku was starting to worry about Ukitake's health. He had only recently been released from the 4th squad's General Relief Station. He was still recovering from the latest relapse and Kyouraku was familiar enough with these attacks to know that Ukitake wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Yo, Ukitake," said Kyouraku softly.

"What's up, Kyouraku?" asked Ukitake while blocking another Cero blast from the Arrancar.

"I think that it's about time we use it," said Kyouraku, shooting a Kidou spell at Xaldin.

"You mean _it_?" asked Ukitake incredulously, blocking another gale of wind with his Zanpakutou.

"There are only a few people in all of Soul Society or outside who have witnessed this technique, so I don't think it would hurt to show one more person, don't you," replied Kyouraku slyly. Ukitake took a minute to think about the technique, pushing his pain to the back of his mind. Finally, he decided.

"Okay, let's do it now, Kyouraku," said Ukitake, crossing his dual swords over each other. Kyouraku too crossed his twin Zanpakutou and, leaping about 5 feet from his fellow captain, took a stance. Xaldin looked at the men as a combination of the two reiatsu began forming a spiral of dense reiatsu, with hints of lightning, water and wind rushing through it.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, break this into six!" shouted Kyouraku and Ukitake together. "Way of Binding 64 Six Light Rod Prison!"

Six beams of light flew from the sky and around Xaldin, completely paralysing him.

"Oi Teme, what are you up to," screamed the Arrancar, violently trying to break free of the Kidou spell, with no luck.

"Elements of the storm, power of the gods, the power of righteousness commend thee!" yelled Kyouraku and Ukitake, who had a small sweatdrop from the incantation that Kyouraku had made up. Before the two men, a giant twister of water and wind stood, reiatsu greater than Kenpachi's flowing through it.

"Ultimate Technique, Gufu Suika!" (Typhoon Water Vortex) yelled Ukitake and Kyouraku simultaneously. The vortex sliced into Xaldin, sending Xaldin spiralling further into the heart of the typhoon. As Xaldin reached the eye of the storm, an enormous bolt of lightning and reiatsu-enhanced wind came crashing down on him, giving him enough time for a short scream and an attempted Cero, before the combo technique utterly obliterated Xaldin's body.

"It's over. Man oh man, I thought that guy would never bite the dust! He just kept com-," began Kyouraku, until he realised that Ukitake had collapsed, and was barely breathing. Kyouraku ran over to Ukitake's body, his usual smile replaced with a look of worry.

"Shit man, you shouldn't have been out here in the first place," muttered Kyouraku, hauling Ukitake's unconscious body up. He placed one of Ukitake's arms around his shoulders for support, and began making his way to the 4th squad Relief Station with Shunpo.

_Good thing you've got me around, Ukitake_, thought Kyouraku, smiling just before he sped off.

Meanwhile, at the scene of the fight, the mysterious figure was checking the ground for something.

"It seems that the rumours of those two are correct. Together, their power is fearsome indeed," said the man, a sliver of white reiatsu trailing from the ground and into the man's hand. "But still, with the power I shall soon obtain, their power will be nothing compared to mine," he said, with two more reiatsus slithering off the ground and into his body. Laughing quietly, the man turned around, stepped through a doorway of darkness, and vanished.

* * *

Yo, hope everybody liked the chapter, hopefully i will be putting them up more frequently now, but i ain't making any promises. Happy New Year to all, and so on.


	11. The Battle Within Despair! Kira's Regret

Wow its been forever since i posted a chapter of this... not that anyone really cares or anything but hey whatever. this chapter is brought to you by people who don't have anything better to do than sit on the computer, making stories about something someone else already made. and people who live on Facebook

Enjoy.

* * *

Kira ran along the rooftops of the 8th squad offices, where there was rumoured to be a disturbance in the form of one of the ryoka. He was so deep in thought on how to defeat the Arrancar, he almost ran straight through a dark portal, standing in the middle of the training grounds, where he noticed two bodies lying on the ground. Kira turned the two bodies over, and with a sinking heart, he realized that they were his subordinates.

"Kisama, how dare he do this to my comrades," whispered Kira in a deadly voice. "Now they shall be shown no mercy," he said, running through the portal without hesitation.

Kira came through the portal, and his eyes stared into the scene of a massacre. At least 30 corpses, many of them his own men, were lying on the ground, their heads sliced leanly from their necks. Once the horror of the scene had passed however, Kira noticed he was standing in the middle of a white marble room, with a tightly curled stairway that seemed to go on forever. Kira also noticed that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sense Hinamori or Renji's reiatsu, something he had always been particularly good at. He could however, sense the presence of his former captain, Ichimaru Gin. This could only mean that he was in a part of Las Noches, or at least in Hueco Mundo, that much he was certain. Suddenly, a powerful reiatsu hit him, as a black-cloaked figure blurred into the room, through the use of Sonido.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kira-fukutaichou," said the Arrancar, bowing to Kira, before taking his hood off, revealing a large mane of violet hair, and an arrogant smirk. "3rd in command of Organization XIII, and Lord of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia," he said, purple flames gathering at his hand before hardening into a long shape, before solidifying into a very large and dangerous looking scythe. "I just thought that a high-ranking Shinigami such as you should at least know the name of his killer," said the man, before rushing at Kira, his scythe slicing the very air of the room. Kira blocked it with his Zanpakutou and threw a Kidou spell at him, but Marluxia, easily deflected it with a small Cero. Marluxia aimed another attack at Kira, who was just barely able to block it. He pushed the Arrancar away, and prepared to release his sword.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke," shouted Kira, his Zanpakutou bending into the shape of a hook. He slashed at Marluxia with the sword, but instead of blocking with the scythe like he was expecting to and adding weight to the weapon, he shot a bolt of lightning at the blade, knocking it away.

"_That was a Byakurei!" _thought a shocked Kira. "_How can he use Kidou spells, and how did he know about Wabisuke?"_

"How did you use Kidou, what the hell are you?" asked Kira, his mind dreading the answer.

"Maybe this name will give you a hint," said Marluxia, his maniacal grin stretching further across his face. "Namiashi… Kazuya," said the Arrancar, as Kira's mind went into shock.

"B-but that means t-that you're-," began Kira, before he was cut off.

"Correct, I once was a Shinigami in the same class as you, Kira-oniisan,"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

i like trying to make cliffhangers, even if i can't really make them. next up 'Dangerous Rival! The Mystery of the Cloaked Schemer'

hopefully i'll be able to start doing these regularily, but i will be putting more time into my new Sister Princess fic.


End file.
